Destinies Intertwined
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: Cloud is on a journey, plagued by the memories of his world and friends being attack by the Heartless. Also, Leon's attention is caught, his 'lone wolf' rep melting away...
1. The Awakening

This is my _FIRST_ Kingdom Hearts fic so please be gentle... I have two OCs in here but if you want to see pics of them I'll have them onDeviantART under 'Blue-eyed-Demon'so come check them out... I don't have them up yet (only one of them is up) but in any case...

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** (If you played the game you know what I'm talking about) Sora, at the beginning of this has just left from meeting Leon when Cloud regains consciousness... By the time the deal occurs (we all know he strikes a deal with Hades ... no big surprise) Sora is at Wonderland and finds his way to the Coliseum just in time to find Cloud. (My friend read this and got confused so I thought I should clear that up)

_**Flash**_ - flashback or memory

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**Enjoy**

Destinies Intertwined

Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all he could see. His heart beating in his chest and his breathing was the only things he could hear. He was alone, his world, gone. His friends, gone and probably dead. _'Iie... they can't be... Kira... '_ Cloud Strife silently cursed his wounds, wishing that the bleeding would at least stop, feeling blood trickle down his skin. It was these that prevented him from helping, leaving him to helplessly watch as his world was consumed. To see nothing but black as he did now. _'They're ...all gone...'_ His heart ached, beating harder due to the loss of blood. He removed his hand from his side, examining the blood that tainted his fingertips. _'Chi...'_ He looked down his left side, blood staining his tattered clothes. He winced as another surged of pain washed over him, pain of the heart, of the soul, and of body. It overwhelmed him, and drew him closer to the darkness.

Cloud opened his eyes after what felt like he'd slept for an eternity. Leaning up, he winced as pain shot through his torso, his head spinning. He clutched his side, his eyes darting as he heard his named being whispered, examining the room he was currently in. It was mainly red, the walls drapes and bedding all being the color of crimson. The large bed he was resting on had a canopy, a red veil coming down over it and along the four posts at each corner. His eyes wandered till he sensed a figure behind him. Still on the bed, he turned slowly so as not to hurt himself seeing... "Squall!" He winced a bit in pain, watching the brunette open his eyes, his arms crossed over his muscled chest, leaning against the wall.

"It's about time you woke up."

"Squall, you're alive." The brunette pushed off the wall, unfolding his arms.

"Gomen ne, I go by Leon now."

"Leon?" The blonde murmured, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah, nice to see you're alive as well," he walked around the bed as he spoke. "Those look pretty bad." He reached to check his wounds only to have Cloud flinch back and hiss at him. "Don't piss me off, Cloud. I'm in no mood." The mercenary rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Ah, you're always in a bad mood," the blonde grumbled, as the brunette gave him a smirk.

"Your point?" Cloud backed up onto the bed, clutching his injured side. "I'll get you eventually." Cloud's eyes flashed, the Mako in his system causing them to glow an eerie blue.

"Try."

"You did not just say that," Leon growled.

"Now, now, boys, let's play nice," came a childish, female voice.

"Yuffie, I thought you were with Cid," the brunette asked, turning his head towards the source. Cloud's eyes darted finding the young ninja girl leaning slightly in the doorframe, the same childish grin on her features.

"I was, but he wanted me to see if one of you killed the other if Cloud woke up," Yuffie sighed, crossing his arms. "Cloud! You're finally awake."

"That was a little delayed," Leon commented, earning a glare from the teen. She then turned her attention back to the blonde, leaning on her knees a bit.

"How are you feeling?" He gave her a gentle smile, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I've been better. Who else survived?" Yuffie began playing with her hair, looking at the floor nervously.

"Cid, of course... and ...uh... Aeris..." Yuffie looked up at him at mentioning the Ancient's name, seeing a look of confusion on his face.

"Who the hell is that?" Yuffie and Leon both exchanged glances. "Am I suppose to know her?" Yuffie sweatdropped, saluting Leon before turning and fleeing down the hall to report to Cid.

"Uh... Leon, I leave him in your hands," the young ninja girl said, chuckling nervously.

"Y-Yuffie, wait -" Leon sighed, turning toward him, his arms crossed. "You don't remember her?" Cloud shook his head. "Whatever."

"Don't like her?" the blonde mercenary asked. The brunette shrugged a bit while walking to the doorway.

"She can be annoying at times." Cloud rolled his eyes, a playful glint lingering within them.

"To _you_, everyone is." Leon gave him a look.

"Moving on, how did you get those wounds?" Cloud glared, remembering that as clear as day.

_**Flash**_

_Long, silver hair came into view, a blinding pain ripping into his side. Frantic blue eyes peered up staring into glowing, green ones. The silver- haired demon raised his blood tainted Masamune, crouching down, ready to pounce. The mercenary rose to his feet, using his blade for support. The devil drew back, striking out._

_**Flash**_

"Sephiroth... I don't remember what happened after that. He never hit me," the mercenary murmured.

"Oh, good. I thought I was going to have to remind you. Seeing how you seemed to have a slight case of amnesia."

"Sq- Leon, where am I?" He corrected himself upon being glared at. The brunette brushed his hair from his eyes, his gaze falling back on Cloud.

"Traverse Town," came the simple response.

The town was exceptionally quiet, a few people lingering in the First District too frightened to wander into the others. Occasional fireflies danced in the eternal night, providing light as well as the street lamps that littered the town. Though it was closed for the 'day', Cid's Accessory Shop's lights remained on, five occupants currently conversing within.

"So that's everything? There's this kid with the legendary Keyblade running around sealing worlds and trying to rid us of the Heartless and there's not a damn thing we can really do to help," Cloud asked, glancing at the group.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," Leon said flatly. They had finally moved out of the hotel into Cid's shop. Leon was leaning on the wall near the counter that Cid was behind, Cloud was sitting atop the counter, and Yuffie and Aeris were sitting on one of the tables. Even though he got to see her, Cloud had no recollection of Aeris. He could tell, though, from the look she had given him that she wanted him to remember. Cloud slammed his fist on the counter, glancing up at Leon.

"Damn... this sucks... What happened to Ansem?"

"We don't know... he seemed to vanish before but we're not sure. We were too distracted with your battle with Sephiroth to notice. After that, the Heartless attacked," Yuffie explained, kicking her feet a bit. Cloud's brow creased.

"And all the others..."

"We don't know," Cid answered, taking a drag from his cigarette. He blew out the gray smoke, sticking the cigarette back into the corner of his mouth. The blonde ex-SOLDIER's eyes met the floor, a sorrowful look on his face.

"Kira..." Cloud whispered. No one seemed to hear him. He suddenly jumped as Leon place a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, blue eyes meeting gray.

"Listen, I've been patrolling the grounds. I would like it if you helped me." He looked from the hand on his shoulder to Leon's face. Then the mercenary smirked.

"Only if I can call you Squall." Leon's brow creased as he glared at the smaller man. He pulled his hand back, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"That's not my name," he muttered, frowning.

"Whatever. Fine, I'll go with you," Cloud muttered. Leon gave a stiff nod before heading for the door, gunblade slung over his shoulder.

"The rest of you... go home," the brunette male said curtly, giving very little room for discussion. The ninja jumped up, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Why can't I go too?" Leon sighed, brushing his dark, shaggy bangs from his eyes.

"Home, Yuffie."

"What about Cloud's wound?" Yuffie asked, hoping to change the brunette's mind. Cloud glanced at her, giving her a knowing look.

"Mako," he replied simply. She frowned, following Aeris out through the Moogle's shop, but not before sticking out her tongue at the brunette. Cid shook his head, picking up a rag and looking over at the two men, his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth as usual.

"I have to close up, I'll go after. You boys better be careful," the blonde pilot muttered, shooing them away. The mercenary jumped from the countertop, walking over to grab his weapon which was leaning against the wall.

"Now, Cid, I never knew you cared," Cloud said in mock surprise.

"Ah, shut up, ya bastard and get going." The blonde grinned, hauling his buster sword over his shoulder, following Leon out. He let out a chuckle as he heard Cid mutter to himself before closing the doors. "Stupid, fuckin' pretty boys. Bastards think they can do anything..." Cloud shook his head, turning to face an equally amused Leon.

"He's getting old," Leon noted.

"Yeah. Well, let's get going. I need a good fight..." The blonde said, heading toward the Third District.

**TBC... **

A/N: Now I'm wondering... should I continue? Well, you guys can be the judge of that... and whoever it was who when reading my other fic 'Resident Evil: Simply Murder' put a review saying "I thought you were dead" No, I'm not dead... At least enough... I had been SO SO busy. But now school is over so it'll be a little easier to do stuff.

Anyway, if you'd like me to continue, tell me... The next chapter will be up soon if I get enough people saying they want me to... otherwise I dunno...

See the pretty review button... you know you want to use it...

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki


	2. A Curse

Gomen nasai! Thanx so much for the people who reviewed and as you wish, I have chapter 2! I'm sorry you had to wait all summer for it but I was so busy with my job and my mother was stuck in a hospital in PA most of my summer so I was babysitting my siblings… I didn't have a summer. Moving on, this is like I said chapter 2 and well, enjoy… (and review! )

About two weeks later

---

"Leon, this is getting old."

"Tell me about it. You'd think these things would have tried something new by now," he said, hacking through a few more Shadow Heartless. They were in front of the Dalmatian's door leading out to the Alleyway. The night breeze cut through, playing with their hair as their swords sliced through the enemy. Cloud looked over to the brunette.

"Damn.... Hey, Leon, you go ahead. I'll finish this." Leon lifted his blade over his shoulder, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Whatever," came the dull reply. "But I'm not leaving the Alleyway without you. Maybe they will get smart; they have been getting a bit stronger. Maybe Sora is getting closer, even though he told me he only visited two worlds." He shrugged, running off. Cloud spun, his sword taking out almost the rest of them. The others fled in order to try and fight another day.

"Weak," he murmured, hoisting the blade over his shoulder. He scanned the area a bit more; the sound of Leon's blade slashing the air was not too far off. Other then that, it was quiet. He closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the eerie silence.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Cloud's blue eyes snapped open, darting to locate the source of the deep voice.

"Who's there?" The blonde gasped, dropping the buster sword as a pair of cold hands found their way on his shoulders from behind. He pulled away, turning to face the intruder. It appeared to be a tall man with a dark shade of blue for a skin color and ......blue flames for hair. "Who are you? Tell me now," Cloud demanded.

"Chill out. I'll tell you once you calm down." Cloud took a deep breath, continuing to glare at the man. "Oh, boy, if looks could kill. Anyway, name's Hades, Lord of the Dead." Hades held his hand out only to have it hang there, the blonde refusing to shake. Cloud eyed him, hesitantly deciding to give his name.

"I'm ---"

"Cloud Strife, yes, I know." He glared at him harder, his brow twitching a bit. Hades took a step closer causing the blonde to retreat a step back next to the water's edge, still glaring. "Anyway, I'm going to get right to the point. I need you to 'take care of someone' for me." He emphasized 'take care of someone' as if Cloud wouldn't know what he meant. At this, the blonde rolled his eyes. "See, there's this guy. Name's Hercules and he's been causing me some problems----"

"What would be in this for me?" He didn't think there was anything he could give him but he needed to know.

"For you? Well, I believe there is someone your hoping to find. Name's Kira...."

"Kira....?" Hades grinned at his sudden snap in attention.

"She's still alive, you know." He stared at him a moment, Mako eyes glowing.

"How do you know?" The deity slapped his forehead, looking up at him slightly annoyed.

"Hello! God of _Death_ here!"

"Even so..." Cloud's eyes wandered off to the side a bit

"Look, you're going to have to trust me."

"It's very hard for me to trust people," he interjected, taking up his glare again.

"Well, you're going to have to try. For her sake," he said, waving his hand. A smoke figure appeared. It was a girl, on her knees, crying into her hands. Though it was only smoke, she struck Cloud as familiar.

"Kira...."

"Yes, you have to find her. She looks so alone. You have to get to her before something else does." Hades said, grasping at the figure, making her vanish. "So, you kill Hercules, I'll help you get your babe. What's it going to be?" He stared at where the figure was for a moment, finally looking up at the god.

"Deal." He smiled, waving his hand again. This time a quill pen and papyrus formed in mid-air, hanging in front for Cloud's face.

"Great! All you have to do is sign and we can get started." Almost hesitantly, Cloud took the pen. He looked at it a moment, seeing the point was exceedingly sharp. Switching the pen to his left hand, he pricked his finger, replaced it and signed in his blood. Once signed, the contract disappeared, leaving Hades smiling face in his view. "Oh, and there is one more thing..." Hades came up, looming his seven-foot frame over the ex-SOLDIER. He placed his hand in front of Cloud's face, pulling up slowly. It felt as if he was draining the life out of his body. Soon, once he was able to focus, Cloud saw a ghost version of himself in Hades' arms.

"What did you---" He felt woozy, trying to keep his balance, nearly falling in the water behind him. The ghost vanished as the god explained.

"Just something to be sure you get me what I want. Once it's done, your soul will return to you."

"My --- Ahhhh!!!" He clutched his sides, collapsing to his knees, hugging himself. Tiny lightening bolts swarmed around his body, his left shoulder blade beginning to burn. He heard rapid footsteps approaching, hearing Leon's voice over his screams.

"Cloud?! Cloud?! What's wrong?" He rushed to his side, kneeling next to him, placing his Gunblade on the ground.

"Squall, ...I --" Leon ignored the name, more concerned with what was wrong with his best friend. Cloud continued to scream as a leathery, jet-black wing sprouted from his back through his shirt, feeling blood trickle down his skin. Leon shielded his eyes as a spray of blood flared up, speckling his clothes and face.

"What the hell?!" the brunette exclaimed, still unsure of who the tall man next to them was or what was going on for that matter. The blonde suddenly seemed exhausted, falling over into the Gunblade expert's arms, staining his clothes with more blood. Angered, Leon turned toward the figure. "Who the hell are you? You better answer me or I'll --"

"You'll what?" He glared, causing Hades to smirk. "Name's Hades, Lord of the Dead. How ya doin'?"

"Did you do this?"

"In a sense," he replied, seeing Leon hug Cloud tighter as he took a step closer. The brunette gave him a death glare. "Hey, pal, he asked for this." The glare died as he looked down at the form in his arms. Cloud stirred a bit, anger and exhaustion in his voice.

"You..... never.... mentioned this...."

_'Then it's true!' _Leon thought, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the death god muttered, snapping his fingers. Cloud vanished from Leon's arms. The brunette at this point got up, sword in hand, to face the deity, gray eyes flashing dangerously.

"No! What did you do, you bastard!? Bring him back!"

"No can do. See, he now belongs.... to me." His stance faltered a bit, his brow creasing in confusion.

"What are you...." In a blue puff of smoke, the signed contract appeared in Hades' hand, clearing showing 'Cloud Strife' written an the base in red....

_'Chi....'_ Leon thought. It then vanished in the same manner it appeared.

"This little baby says he's mine. He is now my Angel of Death," Hades announced, quite pleased how everything was going exactly how he wanted it. "Till the time comes, he should rest. We'll be heading out tomorrow..."

"Where?" Hades held up his hand.

"Uh-ah, business information only. Anyway, it's been fun but I really should be going---"

"Not until you bring him back!!"

"Oh, don't worry. My little assassin _will _be back. It just might be... for you." He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Leon to think about what he'd just said.

"For.... me?"

---

TBC…

A/N: And that's chapter 2. (Wow. It was short... gomen nasai!) I know it's a little short but the good news is that I have the third chapter already typed up! I'm just gonna wait till I have a good number of reviews… Anyway, use the pretty button on the bottom left and review… I would like to know if I should bother continuing.

Oh, by the way, this OC mention (Kira) there are sketches of her on my DeviantARTaccount ) Please visit.

Minor note: In the sketches she has short hair but that's later, right now her hair is about waist length. Obviously she cuts it later.


	3. Blood and Tenderness

Well, no one seems to be reviewing anymore except Sai-ryo Aura Feana which I thank and this chapter is for you… though there were 2 other reviewers, Yu Mutuo and Reigning Hobbitess. Normally I'd wait longer but no one else seems to be reading… sigh Though if I don't get many reviews for this I don't think I'll continue… If no one reads it, why bother.

However, like I said, I'm putting this up for Sai-ryo Aura Feana, Yu Mutou, and Reigning Hobbitess… Enjoy and thanx!

---

_Thoughts - Italics_

**_Thought speaking - Bold Italics_** (I originally put symbols around the speech but they went away so I had to replace it with something else)

Chapter 3

Blood and Tenderness

Cloud opened his eyes, pain ripping through his body. Leaning up slowly, he studied his surroundings. There wasn't much. Just the bed he was in and some torches with blue flames and everything was black. Finally looking down at his body he noticed that the clothes he wore were different. Though he was wearing his usual dark stripped shirt, jeans, and shoulder brace, he was also covered in belts. Mostly around his waist and also two each around his shins. One hand was covered with his usual tipless glove while the other was a clawed glove, gold tipped claws attached to it. Starting at his waist and coming down at least mid-thigh was what appeared to be a metal wing curled around his right leg. Finally, around his shoulders and covering part of his face was a dark, tattered cape that looked similar to Vincent's. He frowned upon remembering, gasping a bit when a hand found its way on his shoulder. He pulled away, whirling to face the intruder.

"Whoa! Hey, there. Calm down now." Cloud eyes glowed an eerie blue, anger washing over his tortured senses.

"You! You fucking bastard!" He took a swipe at Hades who dodged as Cloud knelt down quickly due to the pain.

"Alright now. No need to be like that." Cloud stood, facing him, ignoring the burning sensation.

"Bull! You never mentioned anything about this!" He screamed, his wing extending in his fury. Hades sighed, shaking his head.

"It was on the contract." The blonde was breathing heavily, his anger wearing him down. He glared up, his blue eyes flashing.

"You didn't let me read it. You told me I have to kill someone and then you help me. That's it. _This _wasn't mentioned in the slightest."

"Doesn't mean it wouldn't have happened. Look, drop it. Worry about it later...."

"But ---" Hades blue flames flickered orange, his cool, collected image breaking. He reached out, grasping Cloud's leathery wing, digging his nails in. Cloud yelped in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, ears open, mouth closed! You listen to me. We are going to the Coliseum tomorrow. So relax, Cloud, get some sleep. Though I'm sure you've had enough." Hades hissed, tightening his grip a bit. Blood trailed down his fingers and wrist. Noticing this, he let go. The wing folded against his body.

"Had.... enough?" The god ignored him, running a hand through his flamed hair.

"Look, I thought you were in a coma. But moving on, you had better start showing some respect. You never know who might take the heat for it." Cloud flinched.

"What the hell is _that_ suppose to mean!?!" he hissed. Hades grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Now, see? That attitude will get you nowhere," he said. With that, he threw Cloud against the wall nearby, the blonde hitting his head hard. "Now, all you have to do is what I say. Is that really hard? You want your girl, don't ya?" A bit nerved, Cloud stood, wiping the blood from his chin and glaring over at the deity.

"Bastard...." Hades ignored him, fed up. He then remembered something.

"Oh, yeah, and you'll probably be wanting this," He gestured over at the bed Cloud was on a moment ago, revealing his buster sword, now covered in torn bandages. He saw no reason for them but ignored them, lifting it. Its familiar weight seemed to put Cloud at a bit of ease until it vanished.

"Wh-- "

"We go _tomorrow_. Sleep." Hades pressed two of his fingers against Cloud's forehead, putting him into a deep sleep, his body hitting the floor hard. "That's better. Pain! Panic!" A small, blue demon and a fat, red one appeared in seconds, waiting nervously for their orders.

"Yes, Your UnderWorldlyness."

"Put him in bed. We have a murder to commit tomorrow."

---

Blood speckled against his face, dripping down his cheeks and drenching his clothes. The whole experience, though it had been at least two weeks by now, was still fresh in his mind. Leon could still feel the blood, see the demonic wing rip open from Cloud's back, could still hear that eerie man's voice, the words he'd said.

"...My little assassin _will_ be back... ....just might.... for you......"

Leon shook his head, looking across the First District at a girl with short, black hair and yellow eyes talking with Yuffie. Her name was Kumi. She was wearing a dark red halter with no back and a black, leather mini-skirt with slits down the sides, held together with criss-cross thread, and black boots with dark red laces. Other then that she was wearing a headband and around her arms tattered cloth both a dark red, the tattered cloth tied on with block cord. She'd ended up in Traverse Town not too long ago. She was an excellent fighter and often found herself sparring with the Gunblade wielder. She would only call him Squall no matter how many times he'd ignored her or told her to stop. It'd had gotten to the point where he didn't care anymore. But only from her. Though he'd respected Rinoa's memory, he had fallen for Kumi. Walking toward the two girls, Leon gained Kumi's attention, asking her if she would spar with him. He'd needed to cool off after those bad memories.

"Sure, Squall," she replied, bringing her hands behind her back, "but don't think I'll go easy on you." At his smirk, Yuffie rolled her eyes, bidding them her goodbye.

"I'll come check on you guys later. In the meantime, I'm gonna go and talk to Merlin He says Sora found some more pages of that book in Wonderland."

"Isn't he almost done exploring that world?" Kumi inquired, tilting her head.

"Yeah," Leon replied. "Well, we'll see you then, Yuffie." She nodded, running off.

"Ready to get owned?"

"We'll see about that, Kumi-chan." She faltered a bit, startled by the pet name.

"H-hai." They began their walk to the Secret cavern, Leon swinging his Gunblade over his shoulder. _'Yuffie, told me he was mean. He hasn't been that way with me and what he just said proves it. That or I'm going crazy..... He did seem kind of scary at first....'_ her thoughts were interrupted as they reached the entrance. Wading through the water, the two came to an underground cavern hidden within the waterway. Kumi really liked it and understood why Squall also liked it so much. It was a place to escape, to be alone, something she did often.

"So, you ready?" She nodded, getting down in a stance, bo in hand. Her weapon was a bo with blades on either side. She named it Final Legacy. Leon readied himself, neither moving for quite awhile. Finally, Kumi broke the silence, charging forward. Leon started to do the same, meeting Kumi in a clash of weapons, sparks flying. Breaking off and jumping back, Kumi swept her leg down, attempting to knock Leon down. He jumped over her leg, bringing down his Gunblade to meet her Final Legacy, only to be pushed back. More blows were exchanged, Leon spinning and striking, meeting a block and parry, causing him to falter a bit. He paused, smirking. "Not bad."

"You as well." He gained his footing, giving her a feral grin.

"It'll be better when I have you pinned."

"Try," she taunted. Leon froze.

**Flash**

"I'll get you eventually." Cloud glared at him from the bed, clutching his injured side.

"Try."

**Flash**

Anger that had welled inside over the pass few days surfaced, clouding him. He charged, sending a slew of strikes down upon Kumi, each being blocked, some just barely.

"Squall?" He slashed horizontally, nearly nailing her in the chest. However, she jumped back. "Squall?!" She jumped back again as he took another swipe. "Squall, be careful!" Her back hit the wall, panic taking it's toll. "Squall? Please stop...." He snapped out of his trance, finding Kumi crying, against the wall practically pinned. "You got me. You win. Just please, stop....." He dropped his sword, the metal clanging to the floor, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Kumi..... gomen nasai... Oh, God, Kumi. Daijobu ka?" He came up, wrapping his arms around the frightened girl.

"What happened? Why were you so mad?" He kissed her forehead, hugging her tighter. This just startled her more.

"It has nothing to do with you. Gomen ne. It's not you I'm angry with."

"Okay...." He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah.... now..." She slid down the wall, now out of his arms, and sat on the ground, her weapon discarded on the floor near her. "I'm glad it's not me you're mad at. I'd have left already."

"Left?" His expression sank, sitting down next to her. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh! Yeah, I wanted to tell you. I'm going to the tournament that the Coliseum's holding."

"Oh, that. That's good." She noticed he seemed relieved.

"I'm leaving tonight," she murmured, drawing her knees in. "Hey, uh, promise me you won't lose it again. You frightened me, Squall."

"Yakusoku."

---

**Next morning**

Opening his eyes, Cloud found himself on what appeared to be a Greek sofa.... with Hades peering down at him.

"Ahhh!" He jumped up, causing the god to back away. Hades made a 'time-out' gesture.

"Wow. Hey, there. Red light. Calm down, Cloud, baby. It's just me."

"Not a face I want to wake up to..." he murmured, rubbing his eyes a bit. He ignored Cloud's comment.

"I signed you up." The blonde glared at him a bit before looking around. Getting up, Cloud walked out to watch the battles before his first. "Hey, where ya going?"

"It's good to observe how your opponents move. Study their strategy. Besides, why should I hang around you? As long as you get what you want, ne?"

"Listen, there's this kid that I want you to keep your eye on. He just arrived out of nowhere and well, I sorta gave him a ticket and now he's here. This kid .... he's different. I mean, compared to the others he's the real deal." Cloud leaned against the wall in the shadows, crossing his arms over his lean chest.

"Yeah, well, you're not measuring him against much, now, are you?" he replied, watching the Fat Bandits emit fire.

---

The Heartless at the Coliseum were unbelievably weak, which surprised Cloud a bit. He was hoping for some sort of challenge. That was mainly what was there aside from Sora and his companions.... until something caught Cloud's eye. In the corner of the arena, warming up, was a young girl. She looked to be a little shorter then he was with short, black hair reaching her shoulders. She wore a deep red halter top with no back and a black mini skirt with slits on either side with criss-cross red ties, and black lace-up boots. Around her arms were what looked like tattered, red cloth tied with black string and a wide headband whose color matched her top. Cloud's attention was broken away as his name was called.

"Next up is Cloud vs. Kumi!" Phil announced from his pedestal. Cloud pushed off the wall, slinging his new sword over his shoulder.

_'Is that girl Kumi?'_ he thought, walking onto the battle platform. As if to answer his thoughts, the girl appeared before him, getting into a battle stance. Her weapon of choice was a bo with blades on either side. Cloud still stood sideways, glancing at her. Finally, he got down in his own stance, Hades mentally calling out to him.

_**Take her out**_, he hissed in the back of Cloud's mind.

**_She didn't do anything...._**

... There was a pause._ **Fine, but you will win.**_ Cloud grinned.

**_I said I'd spare her, not give her the match._** Phil's voice drew his attention back.

"Let the fight commence!" Immediately, the two charged, a series of quick blows were exchanged. Finally, one caught, each fighting to overpower the other.

"Well, well, looks like there _is _some talent here," Cloud mused. Kumi smirked, bringing her foot behind his and pulling backward, sending him to the ground on his back. Once on the floor, she pinned him, trying to break his weapon away from him. "I give you credit for the effort," he breathed, setting his foot on her stomach and throwing her over his head. She flipped, landing on her feet, turning in time to watch Cloud jump up on his feet. He spun, swinging and having his attack blocked. Blow after blow was exchanged, each blocking the other. Suddenly, Kumi jumped up, the sunlight blocking his vision, and came down, ready to strike. Just before she did, Cloud countered, blocking her hit and turning his blade on the broad side. Once the dust cleared, Kumi laid at his feet on her side, seemingly unconscious.

"Cloud wins!" Phil exclaimed. Cloud knelt down, setting his buster sword down next to him, lifting her up. She stirred, her eyes opening.

"You okay?" She blinked, feeling herself blush under his intense gaze.

"Y-yeah." He set her down, frowning, and proceeding to pick up his sword.

"Gomen ne. I really didn't want to hurt you." She picked her weapon up, smiling at him.

"It's okay. You're pretty good."

"Likewise," he said, turning and leaving the platform. She stared after him for a moment, waiting for her dizzy spell to go away before turning to tell Phil she was leaving the Coliseum.

"That was great! You looked fabulous!"

"Can you leave me alone?" Cloud asked, leaning against the wall again. Hades rolled his eyes.

"I can't even compliment you? Sheesh, and people think I'm cranky."

"I'm not cranky, I'm pissed. There's a difference." Hades tilted his head a bit in interest.

"Oh?" Cloud crossed his arms as he spoke, his bangs covering his eyes.

"If I was cranky, I'd be avoiding you. But I'm pissed, so I feel like killing you."

"Hey, can't kill what's already dead. But on a lighter note, think you're ready to take on that kid." Cloud's eyes wandered out to the arena where Sora was starting his next match.

"More then ready."

---

TBC…

A/U: Well, that was longer then the last one at least. Hope you like it… Like I said before: no reviews, no chapters. And just so you know, the next one's typed up already… If there is anything confusing you could e-mail me (check my bio)… Please review, arigato.

Ja ne,

Hotaru 'Chi' Sasaki

Check my fanart out on – DeviantART under Blue-eyed-Demon


	4. Cloud vs Sora

Chapter 4 is here! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed this. It is GREATLY appreciated. This chapter is kind of along with the game… which I don't own… (That would be Disney and the amazing SquareEnix team)

Please read & review

**Bold Italics – Thought speaking**

_Italics - Thinking_

---

Chapter 4

Let the Games Begin

After seeing this kid... Sora.... advance a bit more, he didn't seem to be all that great.

"That little punk is your next opponent, okay. Now don't blow it. Just take him out." He may have been doing all this stuff later for him but Cloud had no interest in his 'advice'. Why did he seem so.... tense? Like the kid was such a threat. Either he's just being paranoid or this kid is just warming up. Cloud remained against the wall, arms crossed over his lean chest.

"The great god of the Underworld is afraid of a kid?" he murmured. He felt Hades' glare, but again ignored him. After all he'd been through that wasn't going to unnerve him. "Sorry, but my contract says---"

"I know! You think I don't know? I wrote the contract!" He wasn't important anymore. Cloud had everything that he needed, he didn't need him anymore. "I know it says you're only suppose to kill Hercules in this tournament..." he pointed to the one named Sora," But you've gotta fight that kid to get to him. Come on!" He frowned at Cloud's 'enthusiasm'. "Hey it's like that old goat says," he nodded his head to 'that old goat,' "Rule Number 11," Hades arms moved around exaggeratedly as he spoke. "It's just a game. So let loose and have fun with it!"

_'A game? Yeah, right. This may be a game to you but not to me. If so, this is the big one. All or nothing,' _Cloud thought angrily.

"I mean, a casualty or two along the way is no big deal, right?" He sighed inwardly, pushing off the wall and walking away. "Geez.... Stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still, suckers like him are hard to come by...." Cloud pushed past Sora, giving him a short glance before walking up onto the battle platform.

"Whoo... He looks tough, kid. I'd be careful if I was you," Phil said. Sora smiled.

"Ah, don't worry. I have my friends." Cloud frowned.

_'Squall... Yuffie, I wonder what they're doing....,'_ he thought to himself. He seemed to had found the floor a little interesting until he heard faint footsteps. He looked up seeing Sora, a knight, and a magician.

"You guys ready? Donald?"

"Yep."

"Goofy?"

"Yes, sir, Sora, sir." Sora shook his head, laughing a bit.

"Let the match commence. Cloud vs. Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Phil announced. Cloud got down in a stance, beginning to slowly circle them, his new buster sword in hand. Donald and Goofy got on either side of him.

_'Huh? They didn't do this before. This is completely different.' _Sora charged only to get blocked but as soon as Sora was knocked away, Cloud was knocked down as Goofy slammed into him. _'When did he start moving!? I didn't see him!'_ Cloud rested a hand flat against the floor, twisting and landing a kick into the knight's side. Donald soon took his place, sending a Blizarra attack. Cloud was blasted in the face, sending him falling on his back, hitting the ground hard enough to knock the wind out off him.

"That's a penalty!" Hades complained from the sidelines. Yet to no avail. The blond jumped to his feet, unfazed, ice crystals falling loose from his hair. Seeing Sora out of the corner of his eye, Cloud turned using Sonic blade. However, Sora had jumped out of the way just in time. He'd had it now. Cloud suddenly became surrounded by tiny thunderbolts, a single black wing emerging from his left shoulder blade, blood splattering the ground as the wing extended open. It hurt but he had to do it. He flew up, lightning bolts crackling, blood trickling down his back and staining his clothes. He began quickly circling the battle arena, knocking down Donald, and Sora. After getting in a few hits, the ebony wing folded back under his cape, melding into his back, the blood remaining.

"Is that all ya got?" he asked, a smirk on his gorgeous lips. He used Sonic blade, Sora jumping over him again, then.... bang Cloud hit the ground hard, Goofy looking down at him with an apologetic look on his face.

"Gwash! Sorry 'bout that, Cloud." the knight said. Cloud got to his feet, wobbling a bit, dizzy. Donald used Gravia, causing the blue Mako eyed warrior fall to his knees.

_'Sonna! How are they----- ?!' _Drops of sweat and blood hit the ground, being pulled down by the mage's attack, his hair covering his eyes. _'I can't...... I can't lose........ Kira.....' _His breath became labored, his body surrounded by a glow.

"No!" he screamed, looking up, his eyes glowing an eerie blue. The Gravia attack dispersed, the purple aura whirling around him causing his cape to flare up. Sora and the others jumped back, startled by his sudden but small boost in power.

"Wh-- What happened?!" Sora exclaimed, shielding his eyes. A blue aura surrounded the mercenary, spreading out and knocking his enemies down. Cloud gripped the hilt of his sword, energy dropping. Raising it above his head, he prepared to strike, a voice pleading to him.

**_Cloud, stop..... _**His eyes widen in shock, immediately recognizing the voice.

_'Kira....'_ He paused, lowering the blade. Sora tilted his head, confused.

**_Come on, kid, _**Hades screamed. **_Finish it! _**Cloud lowered his weapon at his side, Hades unheard. A slight rumble caused him to look behind himself, a giant paw pinning him to the ground.

"Cloud!!" Sora screamed. As if sensing it, Cloud looked up though pinned beneath the demon's paw, watching the God of Death disappear into the shadows, eyes widening as he heard his words.

"Oh yeah, there's one thing I forgot: Accidents happen." Cloud's vision blurred red then faded to black.

---

The doors to the main entrance of Traverse Town opened, revealing a petite figure. Kumi scanned the First District, seeing mostly the usual people until she spotted what she what she was looking for.

"Tadaima!" Kumi chirped, running up to the unsuspecting group. They were presently in the empty diner, Leon against the wall while the others sat at a table. Cid took a drag from his cigarette, leaning back in his chair.

"Look whose back. Where the hell were you?" She sighed, crossing her arms.

"I told you where I was going, Cid. Now the question is were you listening."

"Probably not," he muttered, puffing out a ring off smoke. She waved the smog away, making a face.

"Must you?" Yuffie said in disgust.

"Anything to piss you off," Cid countered, smiling cruelly. Yuffie turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest. Aerith sighed, shaking her head distastefully. "So, you're back early."

"Now you know where I went."

"I knew."

"I got beat," she replied, stretching. That caught Leon's attention. "It's okay though. It was good practice." Leon was about to ask who she'd lost to, but Aerith's voice cut him off.

"Cid! That's disgusting!" she shrieked, glaring daggers at the man. "Get your feet off the table!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want." Aerith stood, standing next to him, arms crossed.

"Now!" He removed his feet immediately, mumbling something about 'scary women.' "What was that?"

"I didn't fuckin' say anything!"

"Right..." Yuffie muttered, leaning her elbows on the table. Kumi giggled, a hand over her mouth. Aerith sat again.

"That man needs a new vocabulary," she muttered. Shaking his head, Leon pushed off the wall, walking out of the diner. Kumi stopped laughing, staring as he passed before following. Leon smiled, sensing her behind him. She glomped him a bit, clinging to his arm.

"Squall?" He gave her a sideways glance.

"Hm?"

"Where are you going?" He shrugged.

"Just away from everyone else." Kumi let go, looking away a bit.

"Do you want me to go?" She felt his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He kissed the top of her head.

"No," he whispered.

---

Once he had awoken, he'd heard that Hades had attacked them with his pet, Ceberus, the guardian of the Underworld. Also, that the one he was sent to kill, Hercules, had saved him. Cloud treaded out to the Coliseum doors, sitting on the stairs. His mind became lost in thought about all that had happened.

_'He betrayed me! That baka has my soul.... what am I suppose to do? Kira....... my love...... where are you? How am I going to find you now.......' _His thoughts were interrupted by the boy with the keyblade, Sora.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah...." Sora moved a bit closer but not too close to invade his personal space.

"So... why did you go along with him anyway?" Cloud paused a moment before answering.

"I'm looking for someone.... Hades promised to help." Kira flashed through his mind. He stood, looking down at Sora. "I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired.... I fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light." His frown was hidden behind his cape which wrapped up around his neck, his eyes wandered a bit.

"You'll find it." He blinked, his gaze shifting over to Sora once more. "I'm searching too."

"...For your light?" He nodded, that smile still plastered on his face. _'Maybe he does understand....... Maybe he's right.... Kira, I'll find you....' _Cloud thought, walking up and giving Sora a gift.

"Don't lose sight of it." He began walking passed him, his tattered cloak flailing, when suddenly Sora grabbed his arm. Cloud's Mako eyes met ones filled with hope.

"Come with us."

"What?!" Donald exclaimed. "Sora!!!!!!" Ignoring the duck, Sora tugged on Cloud's arm a bit.

"Come on, we can help you. Besides, you can't leave this world without a ship." There was a short silence, neither breaking their gaze. Finally, Cloud smirked.

"Sure, why not."

"Because we can't!!!!"

"Donald!!" Sora whined. Donald faced the other way, arms crossed.

"Nope!" Sora gave an evil grin before grabbing Cloud's arm and dragging him beyond the doors to the ship.

"Hey!! He can't come with us!!"

"He's not suppose to be here anyway," Goofy pointed out.

"Hush, Goofy. You're suppose to be on my side," Donald complained. Sora laughed, taking the controls.

"Get in or I'm leaving without you!!!"

"Cloud has to stay!"

"Take off in 3....2....1..." Donald screeched, diving onboard as the door closed. "And we're off!" From the shadows, a pair of eyes witnessed the whole thing, following.

---

"So, where should we go?"

"We should restock. We're low on potions and Elixers thanks to blondie over here." Donald said, casting a glance toward Cloud.

"Cut it out. You're just mad that he's here."

"And it's true. We need to restock." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Traverse Town, here we come."

_'Traverse Town? Already? How long had I been out at Hades' place? What are they going to say?'_ Cloud became lost in his thoughts, remaining quiet the entire trip.

---

TBC…

A/U: Well, I hope you liked that chapter and if anything is confusing you guys, you can e-mail my (check my bio) and if/when you do be sure to put FANFICTION in the subject or I might erase it. (gomen ne!)

If I get a good amount of reviews (not to sound greedy but if people aren't reading then why bother) I'll put the next chapter up. Till then…

Ja ne,

Hotaru 'Chi' Sasaki


	5. The Demon's Return

A/N: Personally, I had wanted to make these chapters longer but I guess if there aren't that many people reading then it doesn't matter (not saying those of you who are reading aren't important and I thank you for your reviews…) However, now we are on chapter 5… that's right: 5!

So I'll say again that I DO NOT own Kingdom Hearts though every fiber in my being wants to… (they belong to Disney and the amazing SquareEnix )

A few of you mentioned how it was a little difficult with keeping straight who's talking and all I have to say is I'm sorry (Personally I've read this too much, even though I still LOVE it, but I was more worried about spelling gammar and lengthening it… Gomen!!!

Now then, please read, review, and enjoy…

_Thoughts - italics_

**_Thought Speaking- bold italics_**

---

Chapter 5

The Demon's Return

The four entered Traverse Town, Sora and his two companions heading straight for the Items Shop. As they did, Cloud wandered the First District, seeing the same few people that were there when he'd left. He sat down at one of the tables in the diner, just staring out into the open area. His head hurt... a lot. He needed to clear it. After a while Sora came up, concern clear on his young features.

"Cloud?" The blonde's eyes flickered, looking over at him. He noticed the look he was getting, tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Hm?"

"You okay?" He unconsciously frowned a bit, nodding. "You're a bad lair."

"I just need to be alone right now," he murmured softly. Sora gave him a sad look, straightening his stance.

"Okay. I have to go talk to someone. Are you going to be here?"

"Probably not," the blonde murmured. Sora nodded, walking away followed by Donald and Goofy.

---

"So, you've found another Gummi block."

"Yeah, Cid went to install it now," Sora confirmed.

"That's Cid for you. Has to play with his Gummi ship," Yuffie said, giggling.

"At least he has a hobby," Leon muttered, his hair covering his eyes a bit. Sora turned his attention to the girl standing next to Leon. She seemed to strike him a bit as familiar but he couldn't quite place it. Leon noticed Sora's confused expression. "This is Kumi. She came into town a little while ago."

"I remember, you were at the Coliseum. We never got to fight one another. Nice to meet you, Kumi. I'm Sora." She smiled. Sora held out his hand to shake but she came up giving him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush hard.

"Same here," she said, her gold eyes sparkling. Sora shook his head, turning his attention back to Leon.

"Anyway, Leon, you remember that stone you gave me. It turns out its a summon. Someone whose heart was too strong but not strong like ours to survive. They're going to help me." Leon leaned up from his spot against the wall, shifting his weight to one side.

"That's good. So, that's everything?" Leon asked.Sora nodded, making his way towards the door.

"I have to go visit Merlin. I found another page of that book he has. I'll be back when I'm through. Come on guys." With that, Sora made his exit. Kumi turned to Leon.

"So that's the boy you were telling me about?" He nodded. Kumi jumped up on the counter next to Yuffie. "He's sweet, ne, Yuffie-chan?"

"Yeah, for a kid," the brunette girl replied.

"You're one to talk," Leon said.

"Leon!" Yuffie grit out. Kumi giggled, brushing her black hair aside as she flashed a glaring Yuffie an innocent smile.

---

Cloud was now in the Alleyway, wandering aimlessly. He soon found himself in the spot where it had happened.

_'It seemed like it was years ago. It could have been two days ago for all I know.'_ He continued staring at the water, unaware that he had been discovered. The figure ran off, hoping the ex-SOLDIER didn't sense him.

---

"Hey, Squall?"

"Hm?" Kumi jumped off counter, Yuffie having left a few minutes ago. She came over, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door. "Kumi?! What are doing?"

"I want to show you something. Come with me." She went to opened the door when Cid opened it for her from the outside. "Cid?"

"Leon..... he's here..." His face was fixed in a state of shock and horror.

"Cid?" Leon broke away from Kumi, rushing over to the blonde pilot. "Cid? Who's here?"

"Cloud...."

"Shit..." he looked over his shoulder at Kumi then back at Cid. "Get Aerith and Yuffie and get to your house. Lock the door and don't answer unless you _know _its me."

"But--"

"Cid, do it," Leon interjected, giving him a scowl. The pilot then nodded, running off. Leon faced Kumi.

"Cloud? I know Cloud," Kumi interjected. Leon faltered, staring at her a bit shocked.

"Nani?!"

"I fought against him at the Coliseum. I lost. What's the big deal?" Leon realized now why she'd lost so soon.

"Listen, sweetheart, he's a hired assassin," he explained, watching her eyes widen in horror, "and I don't want you near him."

"But, Squall, I know him. He's --"

"A cold-blooded murderer out for fresh blood and you _think _you may know him," he stalked up to her as he spoke, firmly grabbing her wrist. It was a change of events: now he was dragging her, "but you don't because I thought I did." Whatever protest she had died on her lips as he dragged her through the Third District doors. She sighed deeply, looking at the ground.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Somewhere where you'll be safe."

"But, Squall!!" He stopped in the middle of the Third District, whirling around to face her. He grabbed her shoulders, making sure he had her attention. He then froze, eyes wide, as he saw tears clouding her gold eyes.

"Kumi...." He sighed, looking down, his hands still on her shoulders. Then looking up, he picked up her trembling form bringing her to the Secret Cavern.

---

Cloud tread his feet as he walked along next to the hotel. He hadn't seen Sora or Squall for that matter. As a matter a fact, he hadn't really seen anyone.

_'Maybe Squall told them what happened and they're hiding from me. I don't blame them.'_ He stared up at the new bell tower. Ever since Sora had broken the wood around it and found the Keyhole the townspeople decided to kind of close it up again by putting up a wall with a door where the wood was. It was mainly for show but it seemed to make the bell sound louder due to the sound reverberating against the walls. It still had a huge area up there so Cloud decided to wander up to think.

---

Once in the Cavern, Leon sat against the wall, placing Kumi between his legs so she could lean back against him, which she did. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling relaxed being in her presence.

"Squall....."

"Hm?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That stuff about Cloud?" He sighed deeply, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Because he betrayed us... betrayed me. It happened about two weeks ago. He and I had been patrolling the Second and Third Districts for Heartless which as you know have left for now. I had gone ahead and when I came back he.... there was this man there and he said he'd made a deal to become his assassin. I don't know why but I do know that he's here for me."

"You? Why you?"

"The man had said he'd be back for me. What else am I suppose to think?" She remained silent until he hugged her tighter, causing her to gasp.

"Squall?"

"I'm glad you came back. You have no idea how I missed you." She smiled softly, leaning into his arms more.

"I only went to the tournament. I said I'd be back soon," she murmured.

"It still hurt...." She stared at the ground, guilt beginning to ebb away at her. She placed a hand on his arm, causing him to look up.

"I'll always be here..." He kissed her neck, his dark hair tickling her. "Squall...." He leaned his head on her shoulder sideways, looking at her.

"Hm?"

"Do you... like me?"

"Of course."

"What I mean is....."

"Kumi, I love you." She froze, staring out ahead blankly in shock. He stroked her cheek, pulling her against himself tighter. "I don't ever want you to leave me again. I'm going to protect you." She turned on her side in his arms, leaning against his muscled chest, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her... of the safe feeling she got in his embrace.

"Oh, Squall..." she whispered, sighing contently. Kissing her temple, he began getting up, hating to break the tender moment. She followed suit. "I'll be right back. I want you to stay here; its safe." He began his retreat, his boots clicking against the cobblestone. However, a pair of arms stopped him.

"Don't go. What if........... what you say was true.....I... I don't..." He turned, brushing a stray tear away.

"Shhh... I'll be okay." She held his hand against her face, her eyes closed. "I'm just going to check on Cid and the others." He leaned in, her eyes opening just in time to see him close the gap between them, capturing her lips with his. More tears slid down her cheeks, but these were blissful tears. Kumi clutched his jacket as he pulled away as if he'd disappear. He placed his hand over hers, forcing her to let go. "I'll be right back...." He turned, waking away. Then he gave he a sideways glance, a smile on his lips.... a real smile. "Wait for me...." She nodded, watching him leave.

"Watashi matte'ru..... Squall..."

---

TBC…

A/U: Kawaii!! By the way she said (if you didn't know) _'I'll be waiting for you... Squall...'_

And I know I forgot to mention that their would be OOCness but there is. (Everyone else is doing it though )

So tell me what you think. No reviews, no more. Gomen nasai, but why bother put more up if it looks like no one is reading... Get my point. ;;;

Sayonara,

Hotaru 'Chi' Sasaki


	6. Severed Love

Hey, it's chapter 6! Thanx to all the people who reviewed! It makes me type faster!

_Thinking – Italics_

**_Thought Speaking – Bold Italics_**

Severed Love

Chapter 6

Traverse Town's eternal night sky lost another star, causing Leon to frown as he made his way to Cid's. The weather seemed a bit cool, a gentle breeze gliding across the abandoned Third District. Upon exiting the giant wooden doors, Leon came up to the darken house, knocking softly on the door.

"Cid, it's me. Leon." He waited for a response, head down and to the side, listening.

"How the hell am I suppose to be sure?" came his muffled voice. Leon narrowed his eyes.

"Open the fucking door, you fucking bastard..."

"Yeah, its Leon," came Yuffie's voice. The door opened, revealing Cid, cigarette sticking out of the corner of his mouth as always.

"Hey, Leon. How is everything?" Leon walked in, giving Cid a sideways glance for not letting him at first. Cid just grumbled, lighting his cigerette which Aerith scolded him for and demanded he put out.

"I haven't seen him yet."

"Where's Kumi?" Yuffie asked, plopping down on the bed next to Aerith.

"Safe." Cid gave him a look, eyeing him.

"You look a little flushed, Leon." He returned the look with a bit of a nervous one. Just a bit. "What the hell were you and Kumi doing?" That did it.

"Nani?" Leon nearly fell over, but being the kind of person he was he composed himself and took up a glare in defense. "What the hell are you ranting about! We have to find Cloud!" A faint blush crept over his face.

"I hope you're not falling for her," Cid said, crossing his arms. Leon's expression softened.

"Why?" he blurted.

"She's not from our world." It felt as though he'd just stabbed a knife through his chest and twisted it.

"She's ...not...?"

"That's what you get for staying out in the Raising Falls everyday. You don't even know who lives with us," Yuffie said. Leon shook his head, glaring again.

"Forget it. Did you guys see him at all?" Cid shook his head, puffs of smoke coming from his mouth and nose.

"Nope. Only before I told you when he was here."

"So you definitely know he's here?" Cid nodded. "Okay, I'm going out. Stay here unless its me. I'll take care of this."

"Squall..." Leon flinched, knowing it was Yuffie and not Kumi.

"That's Leon..."

"Just be careful." He nodded, leaving, a look of deep sorrow on his features. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it, tilting his head up, staring at the night sky. Another star disappeared from sight. Leon felt his throat clench. When was the last time he'd actually gotten this upset over something. It was when Rinoa had died. His memory of her still lived on but he had let her go long ago, moving on. Now he was going to lose Kumi in a sense. Not another woman he'd have to say good-bye to... not another... he couldn't...

_'She's not from my world... I can't love her...'_

_-_

"Squall, you're back." Kumi raced over, hugging him. He searched the area before looking down at her.

"That's Leon..." She looked up at him, tilting her head, a confused expression on her face. "Was anyone here?"

"No... " He thought for a moment before looking at her.

"Kumi, I'm going to go find Cloud now."

"But, Squall -"

"Leon," he snapped.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" He denied her an answer, trying to leave but she ran in front of him, blocking his path. "Answer me. Did... Did I do something wrong?"

"I have to go find Cloud."

"I did something, didn't I? You hate me now."

"Who ever said I didn't hate you to begin with." She froze, drawing her hands to her chest.

"W-what are you-"

"Get out of my way."

"You ...hate me? ... But you..." Her vision blurred, thoughts spinning. _'But before he... he was fine. He said... he loved me. What happened? W-was he... using me somehow?'_

"Kumi." She squeezed her eyes shut, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "Kumi."

"You were wrong! Cloud's not the cold-blooded monster! You are!" With that, she ran out leaving Leon to curse at himself. A single tear rolled down his face.

"Kumi, forgive me. It's the only way."

* * *

Cloud stared out at the abandoned city, his thoughts elsewhere. He was sitting atop one of the few crates that were still up on the roof of the Gizmo Shop and had been there for awhile, waiting to see if Sora would come looking for him. His thoughts were interrupted as a girl hurried up, breathing deeply, tears staining her pale face. Her appearance clicked immediately.

"Kumi?" She gasped, spinning to face him.

"C-Cloud?" He stood, walking over to her, pausing when he saw her take a small step back.

"Kumi, what happened? Why are you crying?" She couldn't take it anymore; she ran into his arms, crying harder. It took him a moment to register what was going on, immediately trying to comfort her. "Hey, shhh... hey, calm down. Kumi..." He wrapped his arms around her cautiously, stroking her hair.

"Cloud, he's horrible," she cried, looking up at him, her face flushed. Cloud tilted his head, confused, his hair falling over his eyes slightly.

"Who is?"

"Squall." She saw him freeze a bit. "Cloud, he's looking for you." He didn't like the sound of that.

"He is?" She nodded. "What did he do to you?" She frowned.

"He was fine before. When he came to check on me he told me he hated me. And that he always had. Cloud, he... he stole my first kiss..."

_'What the - what the hell is wrong with him? The bastard.'_

"Cloud?" she whispered. He looked down at her, wiping a stray tear away.

"Listen, you have to go hid. I'll wait here for him to find me. I'll talk to him."

"But he-"

"Just go, Kumi. I'll be fine." He kissed her forehead, ushering her along.

_'Another man I can't argue with,'_ she thought. She sighed, walking toward the ladder.

"Kumi?" She paused, turning slightly to look at him, tear stains down her pale face.

"Hm?" He barely knew her but it hurt to see her in such pain.

"Smile for me?" She shook her head.

"Gomen ne. I don't feel like it. I love him. What he said really hurt." Cloud frowned, watching her leave. He sat up on the crate again, leaning back against the wall. Silence again. Now all he needed to do was wait. A slight noise caught his attention. As he opened his eyes, his jaw became connected with a fist knocking him to the ground. His head hit the floor hard, causing his head to spin. He coughed, trying to look up but the attacker roughly grabbed his shirt and cape, throwing him into the bell tower. He turned over, looking up to see Leon's dark silhouette in the doorframe.

"Squall..."

"It's Leon."

"What the hell..." He leaned up slightly. _'How did he find me so quickly after Kumi left! Was he -'_

"You bastard. Who the hell do you think you are, betraying us like that!" Leon kicked him in the gut hard, hitting him to the back of the small room.

"Leon, wait, I can explain," he murmured, blood trickling down his chin.

"I have no more patience, Strife."

"But, I... you don't understand..." He got to his feet, careful not to hit his head against the bell, his left arm cradling his bruised abdomen. Man, Leon was pissed.

"I'm listening. But you better be quick." Cloud took as deep a breath as he could without it hurting too much and started.

"You remember Kira, ne?" Leon nodded. "Well, she's alive. I'm trying to look for her and Hades told me he could help. I know I should've known better but I was desperate, so I agreed. I...I just...This wasn't suppose to happen." He wiped the blood from his chin. "Anyway, he betrayed me and almost killed me. So I'm with Sora now. He wants to help me and I didn't want Hades to find me so I went along with it."

"So the assassin became the prey. He told me you were going to come after me."

"He what!" Leon could tell by Cloud's expression that he had no idea but he wanted to be sure.

"I need to talk to Sora. I'll be right back."

"W- wait! What about Kumi!" Cloud saw him pause. "What did you do to her! She's in a lot of pain right now because of you. What the hell's wrong with _you_!" Leon came up, grabbing his shirt and slamming him hard against the wall. Cloud flinched in pain, feeling Leon's hot breath on his neck and another dizzy spell swarm his senses.

"I did what I had to. This is _none_ of _your_ business," he hissed.

"Yes it is. She's my friend. I care about her," he murmured.

"What's being your friend have to do with it? I'm your friend and look what happened." Cloud made no response to that as Leon pulled away, quickly leaving and closing the door, locking it. Upon hearing the lock click, Cloud came out of his daze, banging on the door.

"Squall! Squall, wait!" Leon walked away, hearing Cloud pound on the door.

"It's Leon, dammit!"

* * *

"So what he said was true?"

"From what I know. He said he was looking for someone. I know for a fact that Hades attacked him because I had to save him," Sora confirmed. Leon had explained everything that Cloud had told him to Sora to see if the stories matched. It turned out to be true, making Leon feel a little guilty in doubting him over the death god. The brunette saw something out of the corner of his eye, seeing Kumi run for it. After excusing himself to Sora, he darted after her. He slowed down once he passed the Second District doors.

"What do you want?" He searched for her, only hearing her voice. He soon discovered she was below him next to the mural. Jumping down, he pinned her to the wall. "Ah! Let me go!"

"Why did you go to him! You went against my wishes." His gray eyes bore into hers, his hair falling into his face.

"What do you care!" She paused, realizing something. "How did you know I was with him?" Leon's face fell slightly, his look was nervous... like he'd been caught. "You were spying on me. Then you heard... you bastard!" She kneed him in the gut, taking off for the roof of the Gizmo Shop. Leon gasped for air, his eyes squeezed shut. Once able to breath, he raced after her. She reached the top, hugging herself nervously. "Who the hell does he think he is? Thinks he can -"

"Kumi?" She looked around. The voice was male and muffled.

"Who ?"

"It's Cloud. I'm in the bell tower." She glanced over at the door, tilting her head in confusion.

"Cloud? How did you get in there," she sniffled. She walked over, unlocking the door's dead-bolt.

"Leon... he's kinda mad..." Kumi scoffed at his words. She then heard the door below close, boots clicking against the ladder rungs.

"Cloud, stay there. He's coming."

"But he knows -" Cloud protested.

"Just stay there," she interjected. She ran over to the other side closer to the edge as Leon got up.

"Kumi..."

"Stay away from me! You hate me, remember," she hissed vehemently, fighting back tears that threatened to fall. He winced at that, his heart wanting to tell her otherwise. To fix it. He took a step closer; her a step back. "I told you to stay away! One minute you say you can't imagine being without me, making me feel wanted. Then the next, you say you despise me, hated me all along. You make no sense, Squall Leonhart and I, for one, am not-" She was cut off as a piece of the ledge under her foot broke off, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. Leon's eyes went wide as she fell back.

"KUMI!" He dove over the edge after her, hearing a door open behind him. He grasped onto her falling figure, holding on for dear life. He suddenly felt a pair of arms around them both, a speck of blood hitting his cheek. Then, they hit.

TBC…

Oh, my… cliffhanger… Hmm… so yeah.. that's all for this chapter… if you people want more you're just gonna have to tell me or well….. I hate to sound mean but if no one wants to read, I won't put anymore up….

Review please-

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki

Check out my art on DeviantART under the name 'Blue-eyed-Demon'


	7. Blood and Love

A/N: Oohh… People are actually reading this…. Interesting… I really wonder sometimes if people even know I'm on here. Anyway, thanks to MercuryGold, hoobastank3003, Kurai Shidosha (Ai Shiteru, Kurai-ai), Kitsune107, Yersi Fanel, emerld-rei, Sai-ryo Aura Feana, Reigning Hobbitess, and Yu Motou

Your reviews are the reason I keep posting chapters…. -

Well, enough of that… On with the story…

Chapter 7

Blood and Love

Leon's eyes cracked open, feeling Kumi lying on top of him. She looked up at him, her nerves shot. He rested his hand against his forehead, peering up at her, a dizzy spell passing.

"You okay?" he murmured. She nodded, looking down. She gasped, causing Leon to push them both off of...

"Oh my God...," the girl whispered breathlessly.

"Cloud?" Leon lifted the blonde's head slowly, blood dripping down his hand and onto the ground in pools. "Cloud, say something! Oh God... it was... it was him. He broke our fall..." He pulled his glove off, quickly searching Cloud's throat for a pulse. It was there... but it was weak. Kumi gently placed her head on his chest, listening for his heart and breathing. Leon watched as Cloud stirred, his eyes opening slightly.

"Squall...," the blonde murmured. Kumi leaned up, looking down at him.

"Shhh... don't talk. We're right here..." Leon muttered as he felt tears stinging his eyes. "Kumi, we have to get help...The Mako in his system won't heal this in time..." She wasn't sure what 'Mako' was but she ignored it, finding her voice to speak.

"B-but you told Cid not to answer u-unless it was you..." He paused a brief moment before helping Kumi take Cloud into her arms. He then stood, wiping his face of tears with the back of his wrist.

"I'll be _right_ back. You better stay alive, you bastard."

"I'll... haunt you... if I don't...," he murmured between coughs, blood trailing down his chin, his blue eyes fluttering. Leon turned and ran, leaving Kumi and Cloud alone.

"Cloud..." He coughed, more blood rising from his throat. She kissed his forehead, brushing his bangs aside, hearing distant footsteps and the giant doors opening and closing. "Y-you never told me who this person you were looking for was... Who is she?" She needed to keep him awake. He blinked a bit, staring up at nothing in particular, his gaze distant.

"Her name is Kira... I... She lived with us at Hollow Bastion. I.. know she's alive... that's why... I signed on with that fucking bastard..." His eyes fluttered, causing her to shout his name to open them again. "I will find her. She's... waiting for me..."

* * *

"CID!" Leon's voice roared through the Third District like a storm, causing the blonde pilot to come stumbling out of the house without a second thought.

"What the hell! Leon, you trying to give me a fuckin' heart attack?" He took in Leon's flustered appearance. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Where's Aerith?"

"Why? What happ---" Leon grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Where is she, dammit?" He pointed inside, nearly falling as Leon let him go. "Aerith, come out here, quickly." She raced out, urged by his voice. "Cloud's dying and he needs help. Fast." Her eyes widened, giving him a quick nod as they began hurrying to the Gizmo Shop.

"Cid, what's going on," Yuffie blurted, rushing out of the house.

"Something about that damn blonde. Come on." They hurried off, following them, their rushed footsteps echoing off the walls and through the vacant Third District.

* * *

The Second District remained deserted aside from the two figures near the Gizmo Shop. Kumi cradled Cloud's head, trying to think of how to keep him conscious. His blood pooled around him, ripples forming now and then from droplets falling. A faint wind blew causing Kumi to shiver, feeling as if Death was over her shoulder waiting for the blonde to die.

"Cloud, please, you have to stay awake. Uhhh... what does she look like?" She wiped the blood from his chin only to have more pour from his mouth. She noticed a teardrop fall onto his face, wiping her eyes.

"She has... long, dark blue hair and... amber eyes... she..." he drifted off.

"Cloud!"

"I'm ...tired...," he mumbled. Kumi heard the sound of rapid footsteps, looking up to see Leon and the others running over.

"Cloud, just a little longer... You guys, hurry, he's blacking out!" Aerith rushed over, placing her hands above him, beginning the spell. Leon leaned on his knees, breathing hard.

"He'll be okay," Aerith mumbled, a white glow emitting from her hands. Once it vanished, all of Cloud's wounds ceased to exist, only the blood stains remaining. "He should rest though. He's lost _way _too much blood." She stepped back as Leon knelt down beside him and Kumi who was still holding his head up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering open.

"Cloud..." Kumi leaned him up slowly, Leon leaning over to look at his face. "He'll really be okay?"

"Of course, he's Cloud Strife," Yuffie said. Leon suddenly hugged him, causing Cloud to wince.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I never should have doubted you... I..." Cloud pat his back, leaning on him, exhausted.

"It's okay..." The brunette pulled away, glaring.

"No, it's not okay! You could have died, Cloud." He looked up at the Gunblade master, blue eyes glowing slightly in the dark atmosphere due to the Mako that ran through his veins.

"Inside, I have, Squall." Leon stared at him in disbelief until Yuffie and Cid came over, helping the blonde up.

"Come on, Cloud. You should rest. You hit that damn head of yours too hard." The four began heading back to Cid's house, leaving Leon and Kumi, but when he turned to face her she was already walking away.

"K-Kumi!" She jumped up on the bench and up on the higher level, racing into the hotel. Leon clenched and unclenched his fists, cursing at himself for his mess before following her.

* * *

"The red room? Arigato." Leon walked down the long hall after finding out Kumi had rented a room.

"Your welcome, young man," the hotel manger said, continuing his work.

_'She probably rented so she wouldn't have to stay at Cid's... with me...'_ He came up to the door knocking lightly, getting no response. He waited another two minutes before trying again. Fed up, he tried the knob seeing it was open. _'Hmm...weird..'_ He wandered in, seeing that she wasn't in there... or so he thought. Out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel came Kumi. Once she noticed Leon standing in the middle of the room she froze, staring at him wide eyed.

"Uh..." Her hair was wet and clung to her face and her hand grasped at her towel as she noticed his frozen stare. He was paralyzed, frozen, unable to move. He continued to stare at her until she blushed hard, stammering. "W-what are you d-doing in here? You hentai..." He walked up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Wha--?"

"Shh... just listen. I never hated you..." She glared, beginning to try to pry herself from him though she never wanted to leave.

"If that's true then ----" He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her, ceasing her attempts.

"I found out that you're not from my world... " he said softly, making her look at him. "When Sora defeats the evil threatening us... the world barriers go up... preventing us from ever seeing each other again. So I tried to make you hate me. ...That's why I did it. That's why I pushed you away, but you have to know it was so hard. It hurt to do what I did to you, what I said." He buried his head into her shoulder. "How I wanted to hold you like this and fix it. I couldn't take saying goodbye to you... I hope you can forgive me."

_'Please don't let this be a dream,'_ she thought, feeling him kiss her.

"Ai shiteru, Kumi," he whispered, kissing her neck. He could feel her heart pounding as he held her close, holding her as if she'd disappear if he let go.

"Ai shiteru, you can't leave me..." she murmured, clutching onto him, tears forming. He kissed them away, laying her on the bed. "Leon..."

"That's not my name... "

* * *

TBC…

A/N: I like that chapter's ending… If anyone's confused about anything, please tell me because my boyfriend, Kurai Shidosha, read most of it and when he got to this part he was confused about the name thing…. (Kurai-ai you should get the game, it's good) I will admit that I have made Squall/Leon OOC but hey, who really does nowadays…..

Anyway, the button just below can be used to give reviews and you know you want to -

Check out my art on DeviantART under 'Blue-eyed-Demon' also Kurai's under 'DarkL3ad3r'

Sayonara,

Hotaru Sasaki


	8. Under the Sea

Chapter 8…. Yay! Well, I know that I haven't been updating lately but hopefully it won't take me too long to update chapter 9… (it shouldn't.. as long as people review that is…. I'm not asking for much… just acknowledgement that people are actually reading this and give me a reason to put up more…) but anyway…. On with the story…

Also check out some fanart on DeviantART under 'Blue-eyed-Demon'

**Flash** – flashbacks

_Italics_ – _thoughts_

**_Bold Italics – thought speaking_** (usually only happens with Hades)

Chapter 8

Under the Sea

---

The next morning came, dawning Cloud's leave. Sora and the others ran ahead as Cloud said his goodbyes. They were in the center of the First District, the same people hanging around.Cid came up, patting the blonde hard on the back nearly toppling him over.

"You better keep yer sorry ass out of trouble while you're out there, ya hear."

"Yeah, Cid. I will. You know me," he blurted, knowing Cid's response immediately.

"Yeah, that's why I'm afraid, ya bastard." He took a puff from his cigarette, turning to Yuffie. "Come on, ninja brat, I need help opening the store."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Suit yourself. Later, Cloud." Yuffie stuck her tongue out, facing Cloud.

"He's just grumpy cuz he's old. Anyway, you should come check out the tournaments. Leon and I might be there."

"I'll consider it. I'm sure Sora would go, though." She kissed his cheek, running off and waving.

"Later, Cloud!" Kumi giggled, looking over at the blonde.

"You'll come back?" she asked, frowning as the blonde gave her a kiss.

"Of course, with Kira." He looked up at Leon... Squall.

"I hope you can forgive me... for what happened..."

"I'm fine. As long as you don't think I'll kill you. I have others to kill then waste my time on you," he said, smirking. Leon shook his head.

"Maybe I was right about the 'cold-blooded' part," he said, earning a hit from Kumi. "Anyway, you be careful. I'll make it up to you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I'm sure you will," he said, crossing his muscled arms over his chest. Cloud leaned over to Kumi, whispering in her ear.

"Is everything okay now?" Kumi blushed.

"Better," she whispered back, smiling. Leon looked from one to the other.

"O-kay! What are you two talking about?"

"Ah, nothing. I'll see you guys later." Cloud turned and ran for the gate where Sora and the others were waiting.

"Sayonara, Cloud. Come back soon," Kumi called, feeling Leon wrap his arm around her shoulders. Cloud gave a small wave.

"Sayonara... for now."

---

The ship warped out in front of another strange world. This one seemed to be completely submerged in water. A world under the sea.

"Well, at least Cid's stuff is useful," Cloud joked, staring out at the planet.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Sora asked.

"Well, I, the all powerful Donald, shall use my magic to get us in." Donald said rather forcefully.

"Still mad?" Sora inquired, a small grin on his face.

"He's not suppose to be here. We're going against the rules of the Worlds."

"If that was the case we wouldn't be here either."

"Goofy! You're suppose to be on my side!" Sora laughed, looking over at Cloud.

"Ah, don't mind him."

"I try not to..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Come on, Donald..." Sora whined.

"I should turn you into a jellyfish!" Cloud moved away, not sure if the mage would back up his words.

"Don't you dare come near me with that," Cloud growled, giving him a death glare.

"Donald!" Sora protested, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, yeah..." He waved his wand, a bright light clouding their vision. They soon found themselves in the water, able to breath. Donald was part octopus, Goofy was part turtle, Sora was part dolphin, and Cloud was part fish. He looked like a merman and could blend in the best. Unless, of course, if he'd had his wing out.

"At least it's not a jellyfish..." he murmured to himself.

"Ariel! Hurry!" They all turned toward the new voices seeing a mermaid, flounder, and crab swimming in their direction. The red-haired mermaid hurried along, looking ahead seeing Sora and the others.

"Oh! Hey, you guys better get out of here. There are these dark things following us." Sora looked to Goofy and Donald. The fish came over, pulling on the girl's hand, worry clear on his face.

"Come on, Ariel." They rushed into a nearby cove seeing how they had come to a dead-end. Sure enough, some Heartless jellyfish came into view.

"Let's go, guys!" It didn't take very long from them to kill them, but when they did the mermaid named Ariel emerged.

"Wow! You guys were great. Thank you!"

"Yeah. You took care of them like they were nothing," the fish exclaimed.

"Aww, it was nothing," Sora said, shyly, as arm behind his head.

"Anyway, I'm Ariel. This is Flounder and this is Sebastian. Who are you?"

"I'm Sora, this is Goofy and Donald." She looked over at the blonde.

"I'm Cloud," he offered, giving a small wave.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Sora said, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well, where are you guys from? I've never seen anyone like you before." Cloud tried to answer 'from another world' but Sora swam up, covering his mouth. He chuckled nervously, looking at the mermaid.

"Uhhh... we're from an ocean far away. We're just passing through," he replied, his hand still over Cloud's mouth.

"Oh, well, could you help us get to the palace. My father is probably worried sick... as usual."

"Your father... the palace... You're a princess?"

"Yeah..."

_'She sounds upset about it.' _Cloud observed.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" She looked over at him, grabbing some of her hair to play with.

"You sounded sad when I asked you." She let her hair go, shrugging.

"Being a princess has its weaknesses. Like I'm watched wherever I go and I can't go exploring... Daddy doesn't like it..." She suddenly perked up, changing the subject. "Well, we'd better get going."

"That's right. His Majesty is waiting." Ariel rolled her eyes.

"Sebastian..."

---

"Thank you for returning my daughter. Now I must ask you to leave at once," King Triton commanded. The four faltered, not expecting that sort of a response.

"What? But---" Sora protested. The king leaned up out of his chair, stressing his voice.

"You must leave. I know why you're here but there is no Keyhole." Sora, Donald and Goofy went wide-eyed.

"How do you----"

"I demand that you leave! At once!" Ariel circled in front of him.

"Daddy, what's gotten into you. They saved me. We don't have to fear them. And what's this Keyhole you're talking about?" Triton slammed his trident in emphasis, hoping his demand would reach her this time as she always would disobey him. He couldn't have it happen this time.

"Ariel, I want you to stay away from them and to remain in the palace."

"But-----"

"You will not disobey me. It's dangerous out there and I want you to be safe. Stay in the palace."

"But I ---" She glared at bit before turning and swimming off. The others watched soon following her. The king sighed, leaning on his arm.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on her. I just want her out of harm." Sebastian floated down to his level.

"It's not your fault, Your Majesty." Triton rubbed his chin, thinking about the crab's comment a moment before turning toward him, a glint in his eye.

"Hmmm... you're right. It's yours. If you had been watching her like I told you to." Sebastian gulped. "Ah, she's just young... I hope she'll understand someday."

---

"Oh, I don't care what he says. I'm not staying here. Sora?" He looked up at the princess.

"Hai?"

"I want to show you guys something." She swam through the tunnel they had emerged out of earlier. Once out of the other side she swam down in front of a boulder. "Come on!" she called, pulling the large rock aside a bit. Donald and Goofy swam after her, Goofy having a bit of trouble with his big body. Cloud paused.

"Go on, I'll stay out here and watch for Heartless." At Sora's stiff nod, he entered, leaving the blonde outside.

"Sugoi... where are we?" She spun, arms extended.

"This is my Grotto. This is where I store all my treasures." She began swimming to the top of the Grotto, looking up through the water's surface. "I hope to one day visit new worlds. To go exploring the world outside this one." She started coming down again. "But that's silly. Do you think I'll ever see new worlds?"

"Sure. I believe you, Ariel. I have... the very same dream," Sora answered, trying not to slip and say that he _was _seeing new worlds. It was then he spotted the trident symbol etched in the wall. "Huh? What's this? It looks like that object we found when we passed the sunken ship." He pulled it out, examining it.

---

_'She kind of reminds me of Kira. The way she's full of life and hates restrictions. But she's not her... but I'll find her... soon...' _Cloud was jolted from his thoughts as a shadow loomed over him. His eyes widened.

---

Sora was about to place the piece in its place when the sound of boulder being moved was heard from behind. All turned to see Cloud being thrown into the sand. From the shadows emerged...

"Daddy!" He scanned the room finally seeing the crest. Infuriated, he raised his trident, blasting it into tiny shards, nearly hitting Sora in the process. The fragments glittered in the sunlight as they sank into the sand.

"Where did you find that!" The king demanded, anger in his voice.

"Daddy! Why did you do that? What's wrong with you!"

"I distinctively told you to stay away from these people, didn't I? Why can't you listen?" She bit her lower lip, hurrying past him with tears in her eyes. Triton turned, glaring down the Mako eyed blonde below him. "You --" he looked up Sora and the others, "and you. Leave this ocean at once. I already know who you are, Bearer of the Keyblade. I want you to leave this world. We've had enough trouble without you showing up to cause more."

"But we're not ----" He was cut off as Triton raised his hand.

"I'll hear none of it."

"We're here to save ---" Cloud stopped as the trident came into his view, pressing against his throat.

"You will leave this world," he growled, pulling the trident away. With that, he turned and left Ariel's sanctuary. Cloud finally rose, looking over at Sora.

"What was that thing he destroyed?" He shook his head as if to say he didn't know, which in fact, he didn't.

"Well, what now?" Goofy asked, looking up at Sora.

"Maybe we should leave for now. Come back later."

"But we have to find the Keyhole!" Donald whined.

"Not going to find much with her father breathing down our necks," Cloud murmured. Sora nodded, Goofy and Donald understanding. Cloud looked up at the water's surface. "What is this place?"

"Ariel's treasure trove. Where she keeps all the stuff she finds," Sora explained. He nodded, turning and heading out. Once they were all out, he replaced the boulder. They turned suddenly seeing a flock of fish hurrying from the direction of the castle.

"Danger! The sea witch is at the palace!" Going a bit wide-eyed Sora began his way to the palace, being followed by his partners.

---

"You tricked me!"

"Silly girl, you should have listened to your _daddy_ when he told you to stay in the palace."

"Hey!" The sea witch turned seeing the Keyblade Wielder with his friends and ….

'_Ahh…. Hades' little pet… they were wondering where he had gone…..'_

"Ursula, so help me..." She ignored the king, directing her attention at Cloud, a smirk on her lips.

"You've been a naughty child. Wandering off like that. Poor Kira might take the punishment for you." Cloud froze, his eyes wide and face pale. Ursula cackled, using her magic to leave the castle, Triton's trident in tow.

"Oh, this is all my fault."

"No, Ariel, it's mine. I only wanted to protect you but it only pushed you into doing what that witch wanted. And they appeared, making things harder. Ariel, they are from another world." She looked at them, then back at her father, a determined look on her young face.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll stop Ursula. You just rest." Sora swam up closer, protesting.

"You'll be safe here." She smiled at his concern for her.

"Don't worry, Sora. Besides, I have to do this. She wouldn't have gotten the trident if I hadn't given it to her." She looked around a bit, "Where's Cloud?" Sora spun, searching the throne room.

"Gwash, where'd he go?"

"Oh, no. He probably went after that witch alone..." Sora whispered.

"Why would he do that?"

"Maybe it had to do with what Ursula said. Something about someone named Kira..."

**Flash**

"I'm looking for someone... I fell into darkness and couldn't find the light..."

**Flash**

"Sora?" Donald swam up in his face, startling the boy.

"Huh? What?" The duck/octopus shook his head, sighing. "Could that have been who he was talking about?" He whispered to himself.

"Sora! Let's get going!" Ariel called. He looked up at the group near the exit. He smiled, nodding.

"Right, let's go."

---

TBC…

Ah, another chapter up…. When I get more reviews I'll update with chapter 9… like I said.. if no one's reading it then what's the point…..

Anyway, you can also check out some of my art on DeviantART under my name 'Blue-eyed-Demon'

Jya matta,

Hotaru Sasaki

Ai shiteru, Kurai Shidosha


	9. Threats and Memories

Chapter 9 is here! I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews…. It means the world to me… - Let's see we have Mercury Gold, Eric Davis, Kistune107, Lynx Yamato, SakuraCat, Sai-ryo Aura Feana, Hindi ko Alam, Mousenabber, Hoobastank3003, Yersi Fanel, emerald-rei, Reigning Hobbitess, Yu Mutuo, and, of course, my sexy Kurai Shidosha. (Love ya, sweetie!)

Thanks so much for the reviews and now on with the story…

_Italics – thoughts_

**Flash – Flashbacks**

Chapter 9

Threats and Memories

---

The ship graveyard seemed so cold and distant from the last time they had passed through. Random bubbles traveled toward the surface, the only movement aside from the small currents. Cloud Strife continued to wander through the forgotten place in hopes of finding Ursula to ask her about his light. A sudden current made Cloud turn, coming almost face-to-face with a great white shark. He ducked down behind a random ship wall, the beast swimming overhead, its thirst for blood unquenched. Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde spotted what looked like a switch.

"Well, well, what do we have here," he muttered. It was cleverly hidden behind a large stern of a dead ship, making it hard to reach. With the help of his buster sword, Cloud was able to trigger the switch causing the wall next to him to open. Without hesitation, the ex-SOLDIER swam through, the wall replacing itself once he was through. Going deeper, he came upon what looked like a small valley of volcanoes, small Heartless creatures wandered around aimlessly for they seemed to take no notice or simply had no interest in the blonde merman passing by. '_It's as if they are all expecting me...'_ he thought, swimming into the Den of Tides. There, he found what look like a giant fish fossil, its mouth forever open. Cloud swam in seeing the tiny unknown creatures littering the bottom of the fish's mouth. One snapped up, grabbing his wrist. "Damn..." He pried his arm free, swimming up near the top. Once passed that, he came into a room, random seaweed hanging along the doorframe. It was a large but simple room, a dresser on the right with a huge cabinet above, a cauldron in the middle, and a cove that looked like a bed, but it went much deeper in then it appeared. Cloud gasped upon seeing a pair of eyes within, glaring out at him, then relaxing.

"Cloud, my dear. How nice of you to drop by..." Ursula crowed, emerging from the cove. She came up in front of him, grabbing his chin, examining him. "You're alone. Where's that dear boy with the Keyblade?"

"I came alone," he replied, stiffly. "To ask you about Kira..." She frowned, letting him go and circling him.

"You mean that stiff at the castle?"

"Where?" She shrugged, seeing his jaw clench.

"It doesn't matter... you're not going there..."

"What do you mean 'stiff'?"

"She hasn't awoken since she was kidnapped. At least that's what I was told. I haven't heard anything lately. And it's not as if I would go there. Very hard to move out of water. I don't know how you humans do it." He stiffened as she came up from behind him, resting her cold hands on his lean shoulders.

"Where is she?" He asked, closing his eyes, trying to keep his patience. It wasn't working very well.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, not that it would make any difference, she's ----" Distant voices cut her off.

"This place is creepy. Who would live here?"

"Obviously that sea witch."

"Hmm... they found me too," She grasped onto Cloud's arm, dragging him higher up. "Well, my dear, I hate to break it to you but ----" she shoved him into her potion cabinet, locking him inside. "---you're not going anywhere. Hope you're comfortable." She started cackling as he began slamming on the doors, hoping to jar them open. She then turned seeing the arrival of her new guests.

"There she is!"

"You better surrender!" Sebastian boomed, only to squeak as her cauldron began to glow.

"Oh? Or what?" She threw a bottle into the pot, its color changing. As that happened, her two eels, Flotsom and Jetsom, appeared from the cove, spinning around their master and attacking the intruders.

"We have to destroy the cauldron. That's what the king said," Donald squawked. Nodding, Sora pulled out his Keyblade, getting down in a fighting position. He then heard a faint pounding.

"What's that?"

"Sora!" One of the two eels coiled around his neck, attempting to choke him.

"Hel---" Smoke began pouring from the pot, filming across the sandy floor, a tint of red within. Finally knocking the reptile away, Sora cast Blizara, causing the cauldron to sort of malfunction a bit.

Inside the cabinet, Cloud heard the commotion outside. The cackle of that witch and the shouting going on between his comrades. He felt useless. Just like when his world was under attack. He was wounded from his battle against Sephiroth, unable to help his friends, help her, when they came. The Heartless. He'd watched in horror as his world became consumed, only to lose conscious and awaken in Hell. Now Hades had his soul in his possession, bound by blood to a contract only to be left behind under the death god's assault to try and rid of the enemy. But if he'd taken his soul and left him, how was he still alive? It was different to sign it away but Hades had physically taken it. He felt empty once it was gone, but there was still a warmth in his heart, though the rest of him felt cold and lost.

Ursula's scream broke his deep train of thought, hearing her say that she controlled the sea and that they weren't going to stop her.

"We have to go after her!"

"Come on!" Cloud's throat clenched.

"No... wait." Though he was in the water, his throat felt dry. He had to find out where Kira was. He had to get out of here. "Don't leave..." It all came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Ariel asked, coming up beind him. Cloud cleared his throat, finally able to scream.

"Sora! Please, don't leave me behind!"

"Cloud? What are you doing in there?" Sora asked, swimming up.

"That wench threw me in here."

"Hey, guys, help me out here." The blonde shielded his eyes as light came through once the doors were pried open. Once he uncovered them he saw Sora smiling at him, "Hey, come on out of there. We have a witch to catch." Cloud forced a smile, feeling they had to hurry and find that devil.

"Right."

---

"You fools, do you actually believe you can beat me! I am the Queen of the Sea!" The giant Ursula boomed upon enlarging herself.

"Like she wasn't big to begin with," Donald muttered to the knight. Ursula swatted at the duck for the comment. Cloud screamed at her, fury clear in his voice.

"I asked you before, now I'll ask again: where is she? Tell me where she is!" The witch's large head turned toward him, causing him to fall back a bit.

"I thought I told you: you're never going to see her again," she exclaimed, cackling again. His heart ached. It was bad enough that he heard she hadn't regained consciousness since he'd last seen her but now this creature was refusing to give him the information he needed. His shoulder blade was burning again.

'_Iie!_ _I don't want it. I don't want these powers, this... curse.'_ He squeezed his eyes shut, hugging himself, trying to hold onto his subconscious, trying not to let his demon's wing emerge. The pain was intense to a point where he couldn't really feel it anymore, the wing emerging. '_Iie!_ _It ---' _He drew it against his body, all the while his friends were fighting against Ursula. Cloud took a deep breath as the scaly wing returned to his body as quickly as it had come, a red puff of blood lingered around him. He then opened his eyes, glaring at his enemy. Drawing his buster sword, Cloud executed Sonic Blade into the witch's face, destroying her. He then collapsed, embracing the oncoming darkness.

---

Cloud felt a small hand brush his bangs, pulling him back towards the living, away from the eternal night. He stirred slightly, hoping to see Kira but instead Ariel. He squinted a bit before his Mako eyes adjusted to the light. Leaning up, he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy were also in the room, now swimming toward him.

"Cloud, you're awake," Ariel exclaimed, happy to see that he was alright.

"You okay? You scared us back there," Sora said.Cloudnodded.

"You did it, Cloud. You defeated the sea witch," Goofy cheered. Cloud turned to Ariel, his eyes searching hers.

"That means... you are all safe now, ne?" She smiled.

"Yep, and Daddy got his trident back. You saved us, Cloud." He gazed off, his thoughts wandering.

'_At least that's some good I've done...'_

"Hey, Cloud?" He jolted a bit, mumbling an apology for dazing. "Come on, Daddy wanted to talk to you guys." Ariel swam ahead of them.

---

"I want to thank you all... and apologize for my behavior. I thought you were here to destroy us when in fact you were here to save us. I jumped to conclusions. I do hope you'll forgive me."

"Of course. No harm done," Sora said. "But what about that thing you destroyed earlier?"

"Ah, yes. That was something that would've revealed the Keyhole of this world. You may use my trident to activate it. It is also a key."

"Really? Arigatou gozaimasu!" Sora took it, racing off to lock the Keyhole, leaving Cloud behind with the king and his daughter.

"Hey, Cloud?" He looked up, seeing Ariel in front of him. She lifted his chin, smiling cheerfully. "I hope you find her." He stared at her a moment before finally smirking, giving her a nod, and following Sora and the others out.

"Sayonara..." he whispered.

---

"Well, another one down. Man, it's good to have legs again," Sora leaned back in his seat aboard the Gummy ship. He let out a big yawn, looking over at Donald who was at the controls after fighting with him for them... again. The duck looked over at the boy, sighing. "So, then, Donald, where to now?"

"How should I know? I've never been to any of these worlds! It's ..."

"...against the rules," Sora finished with him. "Geez, you say the same old stuff, don't ya?" Donald fumed a bit before turning his attention back to the controls. Giving up on the duck, Sora looked over at Cloud. "Hey, you never really told me about this Kira person. What's she like?" Cloud paused a moment before answering.

"She... she is ...a free spirit. She doesn't like to be held down... she practices the art of Mugen Tenshin and lived with all of us at Hollow Bastion... She's alive, though. I'll find her... I miss her."

"She sounds like she's very important to you..."

"She is. More than you know."

"Maybe I do." He looked up, seeing Sora sitting on the chair backwards, leaning on the back listening intently. Cloud smirked, his face hidden in his cape.

"You're such a naive child." Sora made a face, not liking the comment. Suddenly, Donald screeched not only causing Goofy to wake up and fall out of his chair but alert the others that there was a problem in front of them.

"We have a crisis here!"

"Pirates!"Sora blurted.The large, wooden ship stopped before them, hooking their ship to it.

"Uh-oh," Goofy muttered, pulling his hat over his eyes. They all turned, hearing their door opening, revealing pirates. They were in trouble... again.

---

TBC…

Trouble just seems to just trail behind them, ne? LoL….

Anyway, yeah, that's the next chapter… - More reviews and chapter 10 will be up soon - Okay… ummm.. I don't what else to say except thanks again to all the people who reviewed …

Jya matta,

Hotaru Sasaki

Ai shiteru, Kurai Shidosha….


End file.
